fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nah
Nah (ンン Nn, Nn in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is the future daughter of Nowi. She is voiced by Danielle Judovits in the English version and by Rei Matsuzaki in the Japanese version. Profile Nah was born as a half-breed Manakete and is proud of her Manakete heritage. Nah is a unique Manakete unlike Nowi and Tiki (and potentially Morgan) as Nah's Manakete skin is a unique shade of pink rather than the standard yellow-green. Nah was too young to remember her mother, Nowi, and her father as they had died in battle. Nah was given Nowi's wedding ring, which she always wears. Orphaned, Nah was sent to a family of one of her father's army friends. However, the family was unkind to Nah because of her hybrid status. Nah did her best to appease her new family by doing chores before being asked and defending their household from Risen at night. Despite all this, not one of her foster family was ever grateful nor did they ever acknowledge her. Nah lived feeling alone and unwanted, only wishing for her parents to return home. Eventually she joined Lucina and the rest of the children to return to the past to prevent the ruinous future. In her Paralogue, Nah is lost in the Manor of Lost Souls and Risen soldiers have swarmed the manor. Luckily, Chrom's army is nearby with her mother, Nowi, who manages to find her. Nowi is ecstatic to meet another Manakete, though is confused with Nah's name. Nevertheless Nah joins Chrom's army after they leave the Manor. With nowhere to go, Nah offers to stay with Chrom's army, which Chrom happily accepts. Nah asks Nowi if she recognizes the ring on her finger. Nowi notices that it's the exact same ring as her ring from her husband. Nah explains that it is the exact same one which she got after Nowi died in the future. Nowi senses that Nah is fighting back tears, but Nah tells her since she is a manakete, she must maintain a strong appearance. Nowi tells her it is okay since she cries a lot herself. Nah finally cries, happy to be reunited with her mother. After the war, Nah would spend the rest of her long, Manakete life educating humans about Grima. In Nah's support with her mother, Nah is at odds with her mother's constant carefree nature and attempts to get her to play. She is worried that if she plays with her mother, she will not get strong and will not be of any use to the army. However in their A-Support she realizes that Nowi plays to train for battle and vows to play more seriously to train with her. In her support with her father, she wonders why he married her since she acts so childishly and looks childish despite her true age. When he refuses to tell, she accepts it as another disappointment. When her father asks about this disappointment, Nah tells her father about her life with her foster parents. Touched by her story, her father agrees to tell her whatever she wants to know about her mother and his relationship while promising to never let her feel alone again. In Nah's support with Tiki, Nah learns an important lesson for Tiki about the "curse" that Manaketes have. Nah learns and accepts that, because of her Manakete blood, Nah will outlive many of the important people in her life, including her father. Nah forges a friendship with Tiki so that she'll have at least one manakete friend who will live a longer life like she will. During Nah's support with Female Morgan, Nah tries to learn blade catching to stop her only weakness, Wyrmslayers. After mastering the art, they soon realized that her arms are too short in her Manakete form, but they both continue to search for a good method to stop Wyrmslayers. In her supports with Male Morgan, it is revealed that she often prays to Naga, though at most times her prayers goes unanswered. Personality In contrast to her mother, Nah tries to be mature for her age and is accustomed to controlling her emotions. This is more so considering that Manaketes mature physically and psychologically slower compared to humans. On the other hand, her Supports with other characters like Gerome and Inigo seem to display her more childish, possessive traits. She is constantly training to become stronger and useful, feeling that she might be outcasted for being a Manakete-Human hybrid. She is proud of her Manakete heritage and is eager to learn all she can about the Manakete way of life once she arrived in the present timeline. Despite being a child, she sometimes questions other people's intentions, especially her father's reason for marrying Nowi. Nah also is quite fearsome as she often threatens that she'll eat them in her Manakete form if they upset her too much, much like Tiki in her Support with Anna. Nah also, to an extent, dislikes her unusual name and wishes that she had a much more normal one. She has the best teeth in the army. Her birthday is March 29. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Supports Romantic Supports *Owain *Gerome *Laurent *Inigo *Yarne *Brady *Morgan *The Avatar (Male) (a Male avatar can be her father) Other Supports *Nowi *Nah's Father *The Avatar (Female) *Cynthia *Tiki *Morgan (Nah can support Morgan normally, as her sister, or as her mother) Max Stat Modifers Class Sets Base Classes *Manakete *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet The Avatar as Father *All Possible Female Classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Can inherit a Fighter or Barbarian related class skill Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer Vaike as Father *Knight *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Can inherit a Fighter or Barbarian related class skill Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Thief Ricken as Father *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Myrmidon *Thief *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier Can inherit a Fighter related class skill Donnel as Father *Mercenary *Pegasus Knight *Troubadour - Valkyrie or War Cleric Can inherit a Villager and Fighter related class skill Gregor as Father *Myrmidon *Mercenary *Troubadour Can inherit a Barbarian related class skill Libra as Father *Cleric *Dark Mage - Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Thief *Troubadour *Dark Mage Can inherit a Barbarian skill Quotes Recruitment Recruited by Chrom *Nah: "Eeeeeek!" *Chrom: "Wait! I'm a friend! We're here to help." *Nah: "Whew, good thing you spoke up there... I was about to melt you with my breath." *Chrom: "Huh? Your breath seems fine to me...? ...Oh. I get it. You're a manakete. So perhaps you'd like to tell me your name?" *Nah: "Nah." *Chrom: "Look, if I somehow offended you, I apologize. But you could at least-" *Nah: "No, NAH. N-A-H. That's my name. Ugh, why does this always happen..." *Chrom: Er, right. Let's discuss it later, okay? For now, just stay behind me." *Nah: "Behind you? I can turn into a dragon, you know. I'm pretty strong." *Chrom: "Dragonkin or no, you're still a child, and I won't have you taking unnecessary risks. Now let's get you out of here." *Nah: "Stern, aren't you? Fair enough. I like your attitude. Lead the way, sir-I'm right behind you." Recruited by Nowi (Mother) *Nowi: "Ooh, you're the little girl we're looking for!" *Nah: "It takes one to know one..." *Nowi: "Ha-hah! It may look that way, but I'm actually quite old. I'm a dragonkin!" *Nah: "Oh? Well so am I, actua- Wait, are you Nowi?" *Nowi: "Wow, nice guess!" *Nah: "It IS you!" *Nowi: "All right, I've told you my name. Now you tell me yours." *Nah: "Nah." *Nowi: "Oh, come on, why not?!" *Nah: "No, NAH. N-A-H. That's my name." *Nowi: "That's a confusing name..." *Nah: "And whose fault is that?!" *Nowi: "How the heck should I know? Anyway, this place isn't safe. Let's get you out of here!" *Nah: "After you..." Event Tiles *"'Talk my age,' my mother says. I may as well practice drooling before a mirror!" (exp) *"I circled the peak and shook the heavens with my roar. Does that count as practice?" (weapon exp) *"What is this? ...Well, if nobody else wants it..." (item) Relationship Tiles Asking *"How do you spend your free time between battles?" (free time) *"Why are you smiling like that? It's my silly name, isn't it? Ugh." (happy) *"I feel stronger with you by my side. Why don't we join forces for the coming battle?" (team up) *"Returning to the past helped me find my dreams. What are yours?" (dreams) Replying *"I observe humans. They do such silly, fascinating things..." (free time) *"To be honest, I was thinking of how much it would be to have your name instead of mine." (happy) *"Of course! I would feel better off with a battle partner, too! I'll do my best." (team up) *"I dream that my long years as a dragonkin can be spent with humans like you." (dreams) Asking - Nowi *"Mother, my dragonbreath has grown more powerful. Shall we have a little contest?" (train) *"Mother, do you need anything? I want to be a good daughter" (gift) *"Mother, did I see you walking off with a stranger? Are you trying to get abducted?" (concern) *"Mother, are you busy? I was wondering what your life was like before we met." (story) Replying - Nowi *"Very well, but do not hold back! For you, Mother, I will withstand all the pain!" (train) *"Could you give me a new name? ...What? Is that a problem?" (gift) *"Thank you. Believe me, the concern is mutual." (concern) *"My future was filled with battles, so I suppose not much has changed there... You were already gone, so I had no one to teach me how dragonkin to fight. It was hard! Anyway, I’m glad I have you back. I feel like I could talk with you for days!" (story) Asking - Father *"Father, might we have a mock battle? I promise to tone down my dragonbreath." (train) *"Is there anything you need, Father? I want to buy you a present." (gift) *"Father, you look deathly today. Tell me you didn’t accidentally drink dragon’s blood!" (concern) *"Father, what was your life like before we met? I want to know all about you." (story) Replying - Father *"A challenge? Very well—as long as you promise to survive my dragonbreath." (train) *"A dragonstone would be lovely, but will you survive the mountain climb to get one?" (gift) *"Thank you, but I'm tough for my age. Everything is just fine." (concern) *"The future? Well...my last memory was of what to pack for my journey through time. I settled on a few sensible outfits and a comfortable pillow. ...But alas, they vanished during the trip. I suppose someone in SOME dimension is getting an excellent night’s sleep." Asking - Married *"Promise me you won't leave me behind (name). (promise) *"Why is it you are so pleasant to look at, (name)? So strong and dashing!" (compliment) *"I love you, (name). I wish I could stay with you forever." (love) *"What do you have there, (name)? I've never seen anything like it." (gift) Replying - Married *"I'm stronger than I look. Don't worry - I'll keep us both safe, just you watch." (promise) *"Thank you. You cut a dashing figure yourself, I'll have you know." (compliment) *"I love you, too. If I were in dragon form, I would want to just ... gobble you up!" (love) *"It's an accessory I made from one of my old fangs. Would you like it? I have tons." (gift) Asking - Child *"I've heard you are quite bright, Morgan. Shall we have a little contest of wits?" (train) *"Are you all right, Morgan? You look fatigued." (concern) *"Morgan, is there anything you need? You can be honest with your mother." (gift) *"Can't you recall anything about your future, Morgan? What about me? Was I there?" (story) Replying - Child *"I was in my own future until recently... Shall I tell you about that? I would rather forget those dark times and focus on what's to come. A little forward thinking goes a long way!" (story) *"Why, thank you! How about a small forest creature for a pet? Happy hunting." (gift) *"I'll accept your challenge...if you can provide assurances you can survive dragonbreath." (train) *"Dragonkin always look pale in dragon form. You needn't concern yourself." (concern) Level Up *"Wow... I feel like I could ravage an entire army!" (6+ stats up) *"Excellent. I'm feeling tougher than ever." (4-5 stats up) *"Good. I feel stronger." (2-3 stats up) *"I'm sorry. I'll do better next time, I promise." (0-1 stat up) *"Well, I suppose all the fighting finally paid off." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Fascinating. And I'm used to transforming!" Armory *"Don't worry. I won't beg and plead for the best." (buying) *"Sell whatever. I don't care about material goods." (selling) *"Can we call the new weapon anything we like?" (forging) Barracks Alone *"It's so relaxing here—the perfect place to rest one's body and mind." (misc) *"The way I today's been going, I feel like I could transform into a superdragon!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Morning, Avatar. Here to rest for a bit?" (morning) *"Here to rest for a bit, Avatar? Me too." (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. It certainly was a trying day." (evening) *"Avatar, staying up all night is bad for you and the rest of us." (night) *"A very happy birthday to you, Avatar." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. You're up earlier than usual." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. It's good to see you." (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. The evening is upon us." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. These late hours are best spent with those we love." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar. Today we celebrate you!" (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Good morning, Father. Here to rest for a bit?" (morning) *"Here to rest for a bit, Father? Me too." (midday) *"Good evening, Father. It certainly was a trying day." (evening) *"Father, staying up all night is bad for you and the rest of us." (night) *"Happy birthday, Father. May you outlive the dragonkin." (birthday) Roster Nowi's future daughter. Unlike her mother, she is remarkably grown up and keeps her feelings in check—especially about her weird name. She has a knack for reading people. The one with the nicest teeth. Born on March 29th. Help Description An enigmatic manakete who is unusually together for her age. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Support Boost *"Here it comes" *"Go! Go! Go!" *" *Sigh*...Okay..." *"No problem!" *"We've got this!" *"I'm with you!" *"I-I'm not scared!" *"We can do this!" *"I'm here to help!" *"Let's go!" Dual Strike *"Wiiiide open!" *"Now!" *"More! More!" *"You're not so tough." *"Over heeeeere!" Dual Guard *"That was close!" *"You're welcome!" Critical *"Ha! I'm not scared of you!" *"It's squashin' time!" *"I am so strong!" *"Okay, now I'm mad! Defeated Enemy *"Ehehe!" *"*sigh*" *"I win!" *"Huh...I'm tired..." *"Wow, you're terrible!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"You were awesome!" *"Hey, thanks!" *"Woah!" Defeated By Enemy *"I can still...ugh..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Nah - Little Miss : The manakete Nah still had many human lifetimes ahead, and she availed herself of this time to caution future generations away from the mistakes that led to the future return of Grima. ; Nah and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Nah, above all else. ; Nah and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Nah to "stay his sword hand." Nah got much eye-rolling practice during the journey, but she stayed by her husband's side nonetheless. ; Nah and Inigo : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Nah, the responsible one, ensured they were well packed and always had multiple maps at the ready. ; Nah and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Nah, who considered herself quite the singer, often accompanied him; the sheer volume of her strains was said to flatten audiences. ; Nah and Gerome : Gerome and Nah were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. The wyverns bowed to their new dragonkin mistress, and the couple became the first true lords of the valley. ; Nah and Morgan : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Nah. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Nah and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done. While Nah endeavored to steer them clear of trouble, they soon realized the best place was Ylisse, where their journey began. ; Nah and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took Nah on an expedition around the world. Their curious nature led to many adventures, which they later put to paper in a rousing novel. Etymology Nah is a colloquial way to say no, and is thematically similar to her mother's name "no way". It could also be based on the word gnaw referencing her having the best teeth. In Japanese, ンン, pronounced nn, can be a way to say "huh?" or to answer a question in the negative, making it thematically similar to her mother's Japanese name "no no". Also, one only needs to add two dots on Nowi's name、ノノ, to get Nah's name. Trivia *Nah's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Binding Blade was first released in Japan. *Nah's official artwork shows her with a Dragonstone. *Nah's mistreatment by her foster family due to her hybrid status is similar to how the Branded (who carried the blood of the beorc and the laguz) were treated in the Tellius Series. *Nah shares her English voice actress, Danielle Judovits, with Sumia. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Rei Matsuzaki, with Olivia. Gallery File:Nn1.jpg|Concept artwork of Nah. File:nn confession.jpg|CG artwork of Nah confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:nnconfession.jpg|Official artwork of Nah's full confession. File:Soso.jpg|Nah's default portrait in Awakening, where her hair, in a similar vein to her mother, noticeably takes on a hue of artichoke green. File:nah_hair.png|Possible hair colors for Nah File:nah_avatar_hair.png|Possible hair colors for Nah with the Avatar as her father File:FE13 Manakete Untransformed (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as an untransformed Manakete in Awakening. File:FE13 Manakete Transformed (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as a transformed Manakete in Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Rider (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as a Wyvern Rider in Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Lord (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as a Wyvern Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Griffon Rider (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as a Griffon Rider in Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Sage (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as a Sage in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Myrmidon (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as a Myrmidon in Awakening. File:FE13 Swordmaster (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as a Swordmaster in Awakening. File:FE13 Assassin (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as an Assassin in Awakening. File:FE13 Mercenary (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as a Mercenary in Awakening. File:FE13 Hero (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as a Hero in Awakening. File:FE13 Bow Knight (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as a Bow Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Troubadour (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as a Troubadour in Awakening. File:FE13 Valkyrie (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as a Valkyrie in Awakening. File:FE13 War Cleric (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as a War Cleric in Awakening. File:FE13 Bride (Nah).png|Nah's battle model as a Bride in Awakening. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters